


meant to be broken

by shineonloki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incestous Gay Chicken, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, They’re just too horny to be clever, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: Thor and Loki have a game. One of them always breaks— until they don’t.





	meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> this was written during my 100 lifetimes, so some of you may have already read it. i just wanted to post some of my longer, more favorite ones separately.

“Oh, I—I’ll just go,” Thor excused himself, already turning a pretty shade of red.

“Nonsense, we’ve taken our bath together before.”

Loki stretched out his arms along the edge of the pool, beckoning his brother to come forth and Thor hesitated, holding the towel around his waist tightly. To entice, Loki lifted a slender, pale leg from the suds.

“It’s warm,” he said with a cocked head and faux-innocence. Of course, the notion that Thor’s reluctance stemmed from the water being too cold never crossed his mind.  

The bathing pool was large, large enough for five grown men. But, as Thor slid into the water, their closeness was suffocating. It didn’t help that Thor took up the space of two men himself. He’d trained himself into an impressive warrior, Loki noted.

Muscles were not the only thing his brother had gained from the training arena and battleground. There was a faint line running across his chest, a scar still red with irritation. A man like Thor would wear it with pride, but Loki found little pleasantry in the reminder of weakness.

“Allow me,” Loki said, nodding to Thor’s chest. He didn’t wait for permission— it was unlikely he would be granted it. But, this was his brother, and there was an innate duty to heal all his ailments.

Thor’s eyes stayed firm in their stoic concentration, his hands cemented to the sides of the bath. Loki could still make out the way his chest rose and fell quicker the closer he waded to him— despite Thor’s valiant effort to hide it.

Loki reached out with dripping fingers, calling forth his seidr and allowing the green wisps to trail behind his fingertips as he traced the edges of the scar. Thor shuddered a deep breath, one he had probably been holding since Loki slotted his naked body between his legs. His knuckles were white against the gold trim, and Loki tried not to look too smug.

It was a strange game of chicken they played since they were children. Of course, the objective took a more devious turn once their bodies started growing and responding. Loki would sit a little too close, Thor would hold his neck just a little too long, Loki would slide his hand just a little too high along Thor’s thigh. And, now, Loki would linger just a little too long in the bath.

One of them always broke.

“Do you have anything else I should tend to?” Loki asked, eyes heavy-lidded and finger still tracing the pattern of a scar that was no longer there.

Thor’s eyes darkened, his lips parted and—if Loki wasn’t mistaken— his hips canted upwards beneath the water. He leveled Loki was a look that screamed of challenge, and he smirked.

Oh, game on.

“Why don’t you have a look for yourself?”

Loki trained his face to appear bored, like the entire situation wasn’t setting his blood on fire. He moved his hand lower, never lifting from the wet slide of his brother’s skin. Thor’s breath hitched as a finger brushed his nipple, but Loki kept his steady descent downwards— then stopped and smiled sweetly.

“Let’s see,” Loki drew out, clicking his tongue and humming under his breath.

He raised his teasing hand to tangle in Thor’s hair, damp from the steam of the hot bath. With as much innocence as he could muster, he slowly pulled it back away from his neck. Leaning in, as if inspecting the area, he let out a small huff against Thor’s skin.

“Nothing here.”

Loki took Thor’s chin in his hand and tilted his head to do the same useless examination to the other side. Thor said nothing, but his breathing was getting heavier— deeper, louder, with flared nostrils and eyes set on Loki.

“Turn around.”

Thor obeyed without question— and, oh, Loki relished that.

He turned, exposing his back, dripping with the lavender-scented water and suds. He was thankful Thor’s back was to him, so he couldn’t see the dark flutter of his eyes as his fingers caressed hard muscle.

There were a few tiny cuts and one molted bruise beneath his shoulder blade. It took little to no effort for Loki to remedy that. But, that didn’t stop his feather-light touches teasing up and down his brother’s spine, along his sides, dipping dangerously low to his hips.

Loki pressed a slow, but chaste, kiss where he healed the bruise.

“Feel better, brother?”

Thor grunted a response.

“Oh,” Loki whispered, surprised, into the meat of Thor’s back. “Did I miss something?”

There was a small panic in his chest, Thor usually bent by now.

 _Fine_ — if that was the way he wanted to play, he could deliver.

Loki let the hand that was settled on Thor’s hip slide lower and around, and when his fingertips brushed against the soft hair at the base of Thor’s cock, they both gasped.

But, Thor didn’t stop him, so Loki kept on.

He had to squeeze his eyes shut, head dropping to the dip between his brother’s shoulders, when he moved lower to find Thor hard beneath his touch. Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around it as much as the size allowed.

There was a low shaky moan, and Loki realized too late it came from his own mouth.

“Thor,” he whispered. “Tell me to stop.”

_Don’t tell me to stop._

He gave an experimental stroke and Thor groaned, loud and needy. So, Loki stroked again, from base to tip, twisting at the top before dragging his fist back down. He was growing hard now, as hard as the hefty weight in his hand. Involuntarily, Loki rolled his hips forward, his cock sliding between cheeks— he choked out a sob.

“Loki,” Thor panted out, rocking back against him in time with Loki’s fist. “ _Loki_ —”

“Tell me to stop.”

Though, Loki wasn’t sure if he could. He was already embarrassingly close as he rutted against his own brother’s ass, working him with quick strokes. They were already too far gone, they had both lost. Things would be different, whether they stopped or not.

“Don’t stop,” Thor hissed.

Oh.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop _, don’t stop_.”

Loki didn’t— _couldn’t_. Thor let out a shout that made Loki’s cock jump, and he arched back into him. Being the good brother that he was, he coaxed Thor through it, peppering kisses on his shoulder and up his neck.

He could feel the moment Thor softened in his hand, the way he slumped slack against him. There was another panic rising in his chest. He’d just given his brother an orgasm— but Loki’s mind couldn’t focus on that, not when he was still hard, and aching, and neglected.

As if on cue, Thor turned in Loki’s hold, reached down between them and took his cock in hand. He wasn’t even one pump in before Loki spilled, gasping and holding onto Thor for his life.

They stood there for what felt like hours, just quietly holding onto one another, desperate to keep the silence. If one of them spoke— it would all be real. Loki watched his brother’s lips as they parted slightly in an out-of-breath pant. A fleeting thought of _I want to kiss him._

It was already too real.

“I think,” Thor said, finally, with a crooked smile, “I think that we lost.”

All of Loki’s panic dissipated, and he laughed, burying his head into Thor’s shoulder. He kissed the skin he found there.

“Perhaps we won.”


End file.
